Computing devices have several functionalities. At times, some functionalities of computing devices have to be restricted. For example, during an examination, internet access functionality of a computing device used by an examinee is to be restricted. To restrict functionalities, computing devices can be operated in various configuration modes in which one or more functionalities of the computing devices are restricted. For example, in an examination mode of a computing device, the internet access functionality is restricted.